stoopidplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody Moran
Cody Moran is one of the main characters and is usually prevalent in every episode. He is 27, lives in the Personaville Condominium with his friends David, Carlos and Kitty. Employment History In "Black, Blacker,and Jamal", Chick-Fil-A is so short-staffed, the manager hires the first three people that walk in who happen to be Cody, David, and Shalakwanitadaduh. In "50 Shades of Sweat and Desperation", Cody drives a semi-truck directly into Alex's house destroying his creation of Adoofe Hitler, and David reveals he has had a part time job as a truck driver. In "Employ & Enjoy", Cody finds a new living working for David's dad but he isn't very good at his job. In "Jury Duty", Cody says he's going to work and reveals that he is currently a plumber at Shitstain Inc. David freaks out because he doesn't want Cody to lose the stocks he has in that company and is the CEO. He tells the boss to fire Cody. In the same episode, Cody shortly works for Barkeep during a montage cleaning up the bar. Personality Cody is practically an average Joe. However, he does have a tendency to fall head over heels for someone attractive rather quickly even though he knows he comes off as desperate. He occasionally lies about how much money he has because he doesn't want to be poor again but all of his friends constantly steal from him. In his own eyes, he's a hero who is destined for love with the only obstacles in his way, other than his friends, is himself. "I'm not desperate, I'm romantically challenged!" - Cody, Jake's Wedding His friends often call him a bitch. For multiple reasons. In David's case, its because that's how they communicate. In other cases, he tends to pussy out. Relationships Terry Stone '- In "Jake's Wedding", it seems to be implied that Cody had sex with Rayne's mom before her demise, as he begins freaking out, thinking that he killed her, when it was just her medication. '''Amanda Parks '- In "50 Shades of Sweat and Desperation", Cody is determined to get the book 50 Shades of Grey to impress Amanda because she's really hot but it takes too long and David has sex with her while Cody is stuck in traffic. 'Kitty Morrison '- In "The African Adventure", the guys tease Cody about Kitty being his girlfriend and throughout the series, they are an inconsistent, on-again-off-again pair of individuals who occasionally fuck. '''Emily Schmidt - In "50 Shades of Sweat and Desperation", Emily reveals that she is an actress and it sparks Cody's romantic interest. She and Kitty do not get along. Notes Its a known fact that Cody lies about the amount of money he has because he doesn't want it stolen. Ironically, most of the people in his life have stolen from him from time to time. Ashley, David, and Kitty are the biggest offenders. Behind the scenes Cody's birthdate is March 2nd, 2000. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}